


Five More Minutes

by Akonite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akonite/pseuds/Akonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aconite Lavellan awakes to vague, if embarrassing,  memories of the previous evening. It doesn't encourage her to face the day ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

Golden rays filtered through the crack in the curtain, stirring gently in the chilly mountain air. The recumbent female stirred slightly, a deep frown creasing dark features. Unintelligible mutterings filled the still air before she turned on her side, burying herself deeper in the mountain of covers, a vain attempt to shy away from the obtrusion threatening her slumber.  
Nimble fingers curled around the edge of the covers, pulling them up over her head, effectively shutting out the light threatening the vestiges of the dream she chased on the edges of unconsciousness.  
It had been a good dream - or so she thought - but it became apparent sleep would not return to take her in its familiar embrace. A deep sigh of longing and regret spilled from her lips, blinking away the last remnants of sleep. Yet she made no attempt to emerge from the too large bed, much less the comforting weight of the covers concealing her slight form. 

_Just five more minutes_ , her mind begged, and she relented, relaxing back into the mattress. Too light, it barely even sagged under her slight weight. Then the knocking came. Urgent pounding on the door to her room. She dared not respond, this was her only sanctuary where she could finally let the mask of the Inquisitor fall away and simply be herself. Whoever was knocking on the door would go away, wouldn't they? Apparently not. The pounding resumed causing a frustrated groan to slip from her. Pointed ears twitched, straining to hear just a little bit more - to discern just who would dare disturb her sleep. The elf had made no secret of the fact she was not a morning person. One look managed to quell the mountain of a Qunari when he dared to make light of her sleepy appearance one morning.  
No, it was far safer to tangle with a mountain lion than the Inquisitor at first light.

The handle turned, whomever was on the other side attempting to gain access. She _had_ locked the door, hadn't she? Yes, yes she had or she was sure that door would have flown off its hinges by now. 

_Thump, thump, thump._

Irritating but persistent, she’d give them that.  
“Door's locked, innit?” That was Sera’s voice, punctuated by that irritating cackle of hers.

_No, no, no, just five more minutes._

The lock rattled again. “Yes, thank you Sera. I couldn't possibly have come to such a conclusion without your aid.”  
Dorian then. But why in the name of the Creators would he be pounding on her door at such an ungodly hour?  
“Was just saying, yeah,” her petulant response came. She could almost see the dark skinned Tevinter roll his eyes. A faint smile ghosted her lips at the mental image.  
“If it's locked, she's got to be in there--”  
“Thank you for such an astute observation. Your powers of deduction never cease to amaze me,” Dorian quipped, sardonically. She could hear the smile in his voice as he responded, and could picture, quite clearly, the scowl adorning Sera’s youthful features. 

No, the Inquisitor couldn't face anyone yet. Dorian, Sera or _him_. The was no way she was going to make an even bigger fool of herself than she already had. She kept her silence, let them think her dead if they must, as long as she didn't have to face any of them.  
“Andraste’s knickers, move it moustachio!” It sounded almost as though Sera had shoved Dorian away from the door. She could hear his indignant huff. And then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of Sera avidly picking the lock. She wouldn't dare! Apparently, the Inquisitor was wrong, footsteps barrelled up the stairs, Sera clearly announcing their presence. 

It was getting too stuffy under the blankets and yet she dared not reveal herself now. Already she could feel the embarrassed heat staining her cheeks.  
“Amicus,” Dorian’s hesitant voice broke the silence. It was only when she was being especially stubborn he turned to such endearments, knowing it gained her attention far better than simply yelling at her. Still, he knew what a dragon she was come first light.  
“Go away!” she growled, melodious timbre muffled by the mountainous pile of covers. They shifted ever so slightly.  
“Come, Aconite, it's not that bad,” Dorian soldiered on, suppressing the weary roll of his eyes.  
“Yeah, what he said. I mean, it's not like you got bladered and then serenaded Culley wulley or anything. Oh wait you did do that,” the younger elf snorted before she started cackling at Aconite’s expense. 

The Inquisitor held her breath. Maybe if she were still enough, they would go away.  
The bed depressed, another's weight bearing down on the mattress and then her body jostled, someone bounced on the mattress and irritatingly refused to cease. Sera’s mad cackle sounded from right above her. She knew what was coming next. She surged up, throwing the covers aside. Sera startled, tumbling backward, disappearing over the edge of the bed  
“Shite on a stick!” the elf yelled, arms flailing in an attempt to pervert gravity and keep herself upright.  
Dorian merely smirked, earning himself a scowl from Aconite.  
“Out! Both of you. Tell everyone I’m sick--” Aconite paused a frown creasing her brow. “-- better yet, tell them all I died.”  
“Yeah, of embarrassment,” Sera snickered. “‘Suppose he's alright, ya know, if you're into man bits.” Sera suppressed a shudder at the thought.  
“Perish the thought!” Dorian quipped in mock horror before turning back to face the Inquisitor.  
“Come amatus, it really isn't that bad. Our dear, _excruciatingly_ handsome--” a whistful sigh “--Commander even seemed to enjoy the show.”  
“You really are not helping, Dorian,” Aconite whined, flopping back onto the bed. 

She vaguely recalled being in the tavern the previous evening, a well earned break for everyone considering everything they had been through up until this point. The evening had worn on and Bull continued to ply the Inquisitor with that God awful swill he sucked down like water. All her inhibitions temporary ceased to exist until she was standing atop the table serenading the Commander. Aconite coloured at the memory, grabbing a pillow and hiding away under it with an agonised groan.  
“You really do have a beautiful voice.” She knew without looking he had that devilish twinkle in dark orbs.  
“And a nice pair of tits, innit?”  
Aconite launched her pillow at the younger elf, hitting her square in the face, sending her tumbling backward again.  
“What? I was just saying! They are a nice pair, shame you want the Commander to paw them. If you ever get sick of Man bits, I'll show ‘em a bit of loving.”  
“Yes because getting drunk and serenading him wasn’t enough. I had to launch into a strip tease in front of the entire party before losing my nerve and running away like a frightened child,” the Inquisitor sighed. 

No more words exchanged Dorian dragged her from the comfort and safety of her bed.  
“Well, you aren't hiding away all day. Come. Perhaps we can even coax you into a repeat performance,” the Tevinter chuckled overlapped by Sera’s whoops of approval.  
Aconite released a resigned sigh, allowing herself to be pulled from the comfort of her bed to face the day _and_ her Commander. It was going to be a _long_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite some time since I've written _anything_. I fell in love with the elf I created(Aconite Lavellan) in one of my play throughs and this is the result.


End file.
